Hope for the future
by Haades
Summary: Darkness, that is all he has known, but through the darkness can he find hope? I do not nor will I ever own Naruto. dark Naruto/harem


"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Bijuu/summons talking"**

'**Bijuu/summons thinking'**

**Freedom**

Darkness, his deepest fear, it brought a sense of abandonment for him. The darkness is all he knew and his only friend. He learned to accept the darkness around him after three long agonizing years he was now five. The young boy used to have sun kissed blonde hair until it faded into silver. His eyes, an azure blue, yet cold as ice. He wore rags upon his person.

He was bound by chakra chains to a cold unyielding wall. His only warmth was the food they gave him to keep him alive, even if just barely. This poor boys name is Uzumaki Naruto. His fate was sealed upon his birth he was beaten and abused for two years before the villagers decided to lock him up. Staring at the darkness he could remember the broken defeated voice of the Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen when he locked him away under the Hokage tower.

The boy heard footsteps approaching his cell "well, if it isn't the demon brat, you have an appointment with Ibiki, try to survive or else this will be less fun" The blonde gulped. He was to be tortured for kami knows how many times. Naruto lost his voice a long time ago after his refusal to utter even the simplest words. **"Let him release you and then let me handle it" **Naruto was startled by the voice but hadn't shown it outwardly. Right when the man released him the boy felt a surge of power and attacked his prisoner. After knocking the man unconscious the boy ran.

Naruto soon made it outside being blinded by the light he opted to let his retinae get used to the sun. After he recovered the boy ran towards the nearest gate and passed the village guards. He ran for several hours before he slowed down and decided to rest. 'What was that' **"I infused my yokai into your body so you could escape"** came the same booming voice he heard before his escape. "Where are you I can't see you" Naruto exclaimed in confusion.

**"I am inside your head kit I'll bring you here, hold on" **Naruto felt a tugging before he promptly fainted. He found himself in a sewer 'ewww this place is gross' Naruto thought to himself **"that it is kit now follow the hallway" **Naruto did as the voice said and wandered down the narrow hall. It wasn't long before he came upon an open cavern "wow this place is ginormous" out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw a massive cage with a paper that said seal. "Huh why is a cage in my head?" Naruto questioned.

The fox studied Naruto before it showed itself **"it's to keep me trapped kit, I am the most powerful bijuu the Kyuubi no Yoko" **Naruto widened his eyes as he looked upon the visage of none other than the king of the bijuu. "Wow you must be super strong; can you make me strong too?" Kyuubi lightly laughed at the eager blonde **"sure kit I have nothing better to do" **Naruto jumped at this "I can finally be a strong shinobi and help people!" Shouted an ecstatic Naruto.

**"But first I must tell you something, this will be long and grueling so please pay attention"** Once Naruto nodded the Kyuubi began **"as you must have guessed your yondaime did not kill me, he sealed me into a new born to keep his village safe and secure. I was contained into the human female that he had married, and a man in an orange mask freed me. The man took control of me and caused me to rampage towards Konoha crushing everything in my wake. Your father the yondaime used the shikki fuin to seal me within you hoping your mother, my previous container, would live to take care of you. Your mother unfortunately did not survive the night as she helped your father hold me in place. Her chakra soon ran out after the sealing and both of them died."**

Naruto stared dumbfounded as he heard the long explanation of the Kyuubi. His father was the yondaime hokage himself. It shocked Naruto. "I-I understand why he did it but…It still h-hurts" Naruto gasped between tears. **"Now here is what I will do, I can give you two bloodlines. You can choose to do existing ones or make your own up" **Naruto slowly nodded at this as he recovered from his episode. "I will h-have Shadouai (shadow eye) which will give me the ability to control and form shadows as well as flowing through a shadow no matter where it may be. I will also take Seishi (life and death) it will allow me to suck up my opponent's chakra" Naruto finished **"Those will be hard to do so it will take a while, until then I shall teach you your first jutsu"** Kyuubi did the seal for the shadow clone **"this jutsu will allow you to make clones and whatever they experience goes straight to you, it's good for training" **hearing this Naruto couldn't wait to start.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and decided to begin training "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, soon the field was filled with hundreds of Naruto's **"ok kit we will begin with leaf balancing, take a leaf and put it on your forehead. Add chakra to it and have it stick, half of your clones will do this exercise, the other half will apply chakra to their feet and scale up tree's"** Naruto nodded and told his clones what to do. **"Ok kit you will do muscular endurance workouts such as running, push-ups, sit-ups, and the like, now get to it"** Naruto started with running laps around the field and then continued with his regime **"every week you will add a hundred more to each work out, for running you will add three miles"** after his workout session Naruto realized it was late. He dispelled his clones and passed out due to strain.

Naruto woke up the next morning **"Naruto you must continue on today, go until you hit Nami no Kuni" **Naruto nodded at this and started to walk to the docks where he could reach the country. Soon he found himself on a boat headed towards the country and safety. **"Alright Naruto head towards a village, there is one not too far from here, there you will find a place to train and live"** Naruto headed where the Kyuubi told him to, coming upon a small village. His stomach growled so he headed towards food.

Naruto, not paying attention, ran into a woman with blue hair wearing a summer dress "sorry" Naruto flinched away "it is alright, are you lost where are your parents" Naruto winced at this "I-I don't have a family t-they died before I was born" Tsunami stared upon the young child sadly "Ah well then you can come live with me" Naruto was shocked but nodded. Tsunami dragged Naruto back to her house where she made lunch for the young boy. "Here is your food" Tsunami said, Naruto dug in "wow how long has it been since you ate?" questioned Tsunami.

"I don't know if I were to guess about two and a half weeks" Tsunami was shocked by the way he said it, as if he were used to going hungry. "They hardly fed me in my cell" this angered her, no this infuriated her. To lock up a child no older than five, they should be jailed for abuse. "Oh my, well it's final you will stay here and I will take care of you" Naruto stared at her in shock before he started to ball "t-t-thank y-y-you" he wailed as he ran into her. She wrapped her arms around his frail form and calmed him down. "I will take care of you from now on, don't worry about anyone hurting you anymore" Naruto gave a grin at this "I won't…Kaa-san" Tsunami's eyes widened at this before she gave him a tender smile. Naruto soon told her that he will be off for a while "come back safely" Naruto only nodded.

Naruto soon found himself in the woods next to his new home. **"Ok kit now make some clones and have half of them continue to tree climb, but mix it with leaf balancing, while the rest will do water walking next to the lake"** Naruto nodded as he made a cross seal "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" cried Naruto, as he told them what to do, he went off to do his muscle training.** 'Kit is already passed jounin in chakra reserves, and they will only increase' **thought Kyuubi inwardly smirking.

The following week Kyuubi had taught Naruto the henge, kawarimi, and a jutsu for all of the chakra affinities. Naruto had progressed immensely, he had grown by a few inches making him at almost 5'0" and his strength was a lot stronger than a typical five year old. Naruto had also learned how to read and write, he was beginning to learn how to cook as well. Tsunami had told him she was pregnant and the father had left, Naruto shouted that he would help with his future sibling. "Naruto, lunch is ready" Tsunami shouted, she had learned about kyuubi and his training. "Ok Kaa-san, I'm coming" Naruto ran towards his new house "Naruto you work too hard even father agrees" Naruto had met Tazuna the second day of his stay. Naruto looked towards the old drunk "well I want to get strong to protect my precious people" Naruto declared, Tsunami and Tazuna smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

After lunch Naruto went back to training 'what do you want me to learn now' Naruto waited for the fox **"I want you to create as many clones as you can one third will do tree walking while balancing rocks, one third will be water walking while balancing rocks and the rest will be going through the fox style katas"** Naruto nodded as he made the necessary clones and told them to do their jobs. Naruto found a low branch and started doing pull-ups. Once it became dark and Naruto finished his last set of push-ups Naruto walked towards the mass of clones "dispel ten ever minute" The Naruto's all nodded. "Hello Naruto dinner will be done soon" Tsunami stated, Naruto nodded as he went to take a shower.

After dinner Naruto entered his room, it was simple, he had a picture of him, Tsunami and Tazuna. He also had a bedside table next to his queen sized bed. His room was painted orange with red flames at the bottom. His sheets were tan and he had three pillows, Naruto went to his bed and lied down waiting for sleep to take him.

**One year later**

It had been a year since Naruto came to Nami no Kuni; he was now six years old and was well built for his age. He wasn't bulky but lean; he was now 5'3" and the most energetic person on the island. His training has improved immensely. He had above kage level chakra with low jounin level control, his ninjutsu was low chunin level and his taijutsu was high to low chunin. He also picked up kenjutsu. He had mastered five jutsu and learned multiple others not including the kage bunshin; he even began to create his own jutsu. He knew wind style: great break through, water style: water bullet, fire style: fire ball, earth style: earth wall, lightning style: lighting ball.

"Naruto Lunch is ready" Naruto smiled as he headed towards the house "Kaa-san, what did you make" Tsunami put a plate in front of him "I made fish of course, it will help you grow big and strong" Tazuna entered "strong, the gaki is stronger than most of the adults" Naruto gave a foxy grin. "Where is nii-san" Naruto asked "he is still in his room why don't you go say hi after lunch" Naruto smiled he loved his two month old brother.

After lunch Naruto followed his mother into his brothers room "hello nii-san" Naruto whispered to his sleeping baby brother. Naruto put his finger out as his brother woke up. The baby grasped the finger and giggled. "Kaa-san I am sorry but I have to go train" Tsunami just nodded as Naruto left the house.

Naruto soon found himself back in his training ground; he had learned many skills from the other villagers that helped him upgrade his training grounds. He had dummies, wooden posts, concrete slabs, and metal walls. All these were used to strengthen his body. Naruto summoned his clones and began working on chakra exercises. He had learned blacksmithing to create the weapons he needed for target practice. He had one hundred clones working on each chakra exercise as well as one hundred clones working on katas and target practice. He began with his afternoon workout of one thousand of each workout and a one hundred mile run. He then followed up with increasing his body's natural defense.

Naruto finished his training for the day by meditating; he gave a mental command for his clones to dispel every minute. Naruto soon finished his meditating and headed for his home for dinner and a bath. Naruto entered his house "Kaa-san I'm back" called Naruto Tsunami came to the front door "welcome back dinner is almost done, go take a bath and I'll call you down" Naruto nodded his head as he went to bathe.

Naruto soon came out and got dressed in a red shirt and black cargo pants. "Dinner" came his mother's call. Naruto showed up at the table and stared at his plate, they were having fish with rice and onigiri. "So how was training brat" Naruto smirked "I improved even more, now Kyuubi says that I am high chunin to low jounin" Naruto stated confidently. Tsunami and Tazuna were surprised but smiled and congratulated him.

"So how was your day" he spoke to them "well, I got a new job of building a bridge for Hi no Kuni" Naruto congratulated him. "I learned how to unlock my chakra today" Naruto was surprised; he had been trying to get her to unlock it for a while. "Yay now you can train with me" Naruto said, he was ecstatic. "Yes, but you must be patient with me I may not learn as fast as you" Naruto nodded **"you know I can help her out, all you have to do is make a shadow clone with my chakra then I can take it over and train you both" **Naruto started to shutter with excitement "Kaa-san Kyuubi says if I can make a clone then he can train us" **'should I tell him I am a girl?' **kyuubi thought. Tsunami was surprised "well I guess we can start tomorrow" Naruto grinned and nodded.

After dinner Naruto headed to bed for the night. Morning soon came and he went to wake his mother for morning training "Kaa-san, time to wake up we are beginning training" Tsunami groaned as she hefted herself from her bed "ok-ok hold on" Tsunami soon got ready and they both headed outside to Naruto's training ground.

Naruto and Tsunami made it to his personal training field; Naruto made a clone and pushed Kyuubi's chakra into it. The clone started to change into a female with red ears tipped with black, red hair reaching her lower back, and nine blood red tails. "K-Kyuubi you're a girl?!" Naruto yelled Kyuubi just smiled "you never asked my gender" Naruto just nodded dumbly at this. "E-excuse me Kyuubi-san but you don't look much older than Naru-chan" Kyuubi smirked "that's because us kitsune age differently, well until we find our mate" Kyuubi grinned as Tsunami blushed. "Kaa-san what's a mate?" Tsunami blushed again "i-it's like a friend" Kyuubi giggled "so does that make me Kyuubi-chans mate?" Tsunami grew even more red "No Naruto-kun it's slightly different you must earn the title first, I'll tell you when you're older" Naruto nodded with a pout.

The three of them soon began training, as Kyuubi pushed Naruto and Tsunami to their limits, kyuubi noticed Tsunami had great chakra control "Tsunami I will teach you genjutsu and some healing techniques, they will be great for you. Naruto I will teach you the Kitsune kenjutsu" Naruto nodded and grinned. So the week went on with Tsunami gradually improving while Naruto grew quickly. "Naruto I have completed your bloodlines and shall be training you how to use them" Naruto started to jump around "yay I will be the most powerful shinobi in the world" Tsunami smiled at this before they continued their training session.

**Six years later**

Naruto was now high jounin level in all of his aspects, his mother was chunin level. They had continued their training through these years. Soon Inari even joined he had abnormally high reserves; he could create twenty shadow clones. He was taught in ninjutsu and taijutsu, he was high genin level. This was all before that incident; a guy named Gatou started terrorizing the country, killed their stepfather/husband. They couldn't do anything as the man had hired missing ninja and bandits. The family took the abuse for months until Tazuna gathered enough money to hire ninja for a c-rank. Naruto followed Tazuna to Konoha, even if it brought back bad memories.

Soon Naruto and Tazuna made it to Konoha. They ordered their c-rank mission, and were awaiting the team to lead them back to Nami no Kuni. "The Hokage wishes to see you guys now" they both got up and headed towards the office. When they entered they were not impressed by the team "this is it a fan girl and an emo? At least the shy one looks skilled" the man that was clearly their sensei walked towards them "don't worry I am a jounin so if shit hits the fan I will handle it" Tazuna grunted "ok team meet by the north gate in an hour" they all headed off.

Naruto and Tazuna were at the gate ready to head back to their place back in wave. The team showed up before their sensei. "H-hello" the pale eyed one stuttered "hi what's your name" Naruto gave her his foxy grin "H-Hinata" Naruto shook her hand "I am Naruto" The team went wide eyed "Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto simply nodded "you are wanted for breaking out of an unbreakable cell beneath the Hokage tower" Sasuke stated in shock Sakura was saying how her 'Sasuke-kun' was better. Naruto sniffed the air "hang on I smell three girls, I thought you were a boy" Naruto stated pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke started to sweat slightly 'does this guy know?' 'Sasuke' thought. Hinata hid a smirk while Sakura called Naruto an idiot. Soon Kakashi showed up "we can go now" Sakura heard the voice and turned to him "you're late" Kakashi just waved her off. They were walking down the road when Naruto noticed the puddle in the middle of the road "Kakashi-san there are two ninja within that puddle" Naruto whispered. Kakashi just nodded though inwardly he was surprised that the kid could point that out. "Tazuna-san how does your grandson know how to point out genjutsu?" Questioned Kakashi, Tazuna grinned at this "easy because he is a wandering Shinobi, he is low jounin level" Kakashi grew wide eyed at this information. His team were just as shocked, if not even more so. "That can't be possible no one is stronger than Sasuke-kun" Sakura shouted "hn" Sasuke continued walking on. Hinata was scouting ahead just to be proven that the boy as old as them was right.

Kakashi 'fell' for their trap as the demon brothers charged toward Tazuna. Naruto intercepted them and knocked them unconscious. "Kakashi-san you can come out now, I will explain any questions you have" Naruto stated, the team going wide eyed. Kakashi came out from behind a tree. "Ah Naruto-san it seems that Tazuna wasn't exaggerating" Naruto simply nodded. Tazuna explained their situation and soon were on their way.

Soon the group was on a boat headed towards wave. Once they landed Naruto lead them through the dense woods towards their house. "Get down!" Shouted Kakashi and Naruto simultaneously. Soon a butcher styled weapon was launched into a tree (yes, I skipped the bunny since Naruto isn't stupid nor a part of their group). A man landed onto the blade, he wore camouflaged pants, no shirt, and leg and arm warmers. He had bandages around his mouth and wore a kiri head band with a slash across it "Ah copycat Kakashi" The man stated.

"Demon of the mist Zabuza" Kakashi exclaimed. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Kakashi gave orders "careful this guy is jounin level, he is very skilled Kakashi-san, ask me if you need help" Naruto stated, he had experience with bandits but he never fought a ninja, he figured this would be an enlightening experience. Kakashi nodded before he charged towards Zabuza.

The two jounin ninja soon started going through handseals. Naruto saw them easily and opted to memorize them. "You can come out of the bushes hunter nin-san" soon a figure appeared out of the bushes that Naruto was looking towards. "You are very skilled, what is your name" questioned the hunter nin "it is kind to give ones name first when asking for someone else's" Naruto stated. The hunter nin was about to say something before Naruto noticed Kakashi was trapped. "Hold that thought" Naruto raced off while going through handseals "Wind style: great breakthrough" Naruto shouted hitting Zabuza into a tree before the hunter nin hit the man with some senbon, the hunter nin soon ran off with the corpse after thanking them. "It seems that they were working together, come on we should get home soon" Naruto stated before Kakashi fainted.

Naruto and the others soon made to the house and entered "Kaa-san we're back" Naruto shouted. Tsunami soon came to the door to greet them. "Hello ninja-san welcome, thank you for protecting my tou-san and my souichi" the team nodded. Naruto soon went to his brother's room, he knocked on the door "Omouto I am home" Naruto stated and his little brother rushed to him "nii-chan how was your journey do we have backup?" Questioned Inari, Naruto nodded. "Yes but they are not that strong except Kakashi-san" Naruto stated.

They went down stairs to greet the team properly "Thank you for help us build the bridge, we will all help you the best we can. Kaa-san is a chunin level medic, while my Omouto is a genin level ninjutsu and taijutsu user" Naruto said proudly. Kakashi soon woke up "well if you are all trained, why do you need us?" Questioned Kakashi. "We did not have enough man power to defeat Gatou so we opted for building a bridge to beat his business instead" Tazuna stated. Kakashi looked at Naruto "why are you at my level" Kakashi asked "I have trained hard and I am mid to high jounin in all my skills while my chakra reserves are above high kage" Naruto stated. 'So he is a well-rounded shinobi' Kakashi thought. "I am a mid chunin when it comes to fuinjutsu though" Naruto finished, surprising Kakashi. "How did you learn fuinjutsu" Kakashi asked shocked "Ah that would be because of the Kyuubi she has trained us extensively and pushed us past our limits multiple times" Kakashi was shocked while his entire team fainted.

After the team awoke "that is not possible the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi" Sakura shouted. Naruto shook his head "false that was written down so no one of our generation knew that I held the Kyuubi, my father was the one to seal it into me" Sakura shouted calling him a liar while Hinata was silent and 'Sasuke' was on the verge of fainting. "He is telling the truth, I was there when he was born, and I was one of the ones to try and stop his lock up" Sakura screamed, Hinata fainted, followed closely by 'Sasuke'. "You would think shinobi would be able to handle information better" Naruto mused. Evening soon came as everyone sat at the dinner table. "Kakashi, I believe that Zabuza is still alive" this caused the table to go quiet. "What makes you think that" Kakashi said seriously. Naruto went on about how the hunter nin operate and how that hunter nin smelled like the man. "Speaking of your scent you said you smelled three women on my team, How?" Questioned Kakashi. Naruto turned to the older ninja "I have enhanced scent due to Kyuubi, so scents are easy for me to smell" Naruto said simply.

"How can you tell the different scents" asked 'Sasuke' Naruto turned to 'him' "men smell like testosterone which is a bitter sweet smell, while female smells like honey" Naruto stated. 'Sasuke' knew 'he' was in trouble "Naruto follow me" Naruto and 'Sasuke' got up from the table. They walked up the stairs and down the hall "ok listen I am actually a female, however I need you to keep that a secret, please if you don't I will become breeding stock" Naruto listened as 'Sasuke' finished. "I will keep it secret; under one condition" Sasuke listened while inwardly sweating "you give me your real name" Naruto said, 'Sasuke' was surprised that Naruto didn't want something more "personal" 'he' decided it couldn't hurt "my name is Jade, I am pleased to meet you" jade bowed lightly "Jade, nice name I like it" Jade blushed lightly at the compliment. "We better get back before everyone thinks we're doing something we shouldn't" Jade blushed at the ideas of doing 'that' with someone like Naruto.

They soon returned to the table as everyone was finishing "Kaa-san I will do the dishes" Tsunami thanked Naruto "I'll help" Jade stated. When the two were in the kitchen Naruto started up a conversation "so why do you use a henge?" Naruto asked. Jade went on about how she needed it to hide her true looks, as she felt she looked too feminine. Naruto understood and soon they finished the dishes. "The guys will be sleeping in my room, the girls will be sleeping with my Kaa-san" Naruto stated, Jade tried to hide her blush at sleeping next to the blonde.

In the room Naruto gave jade the beds while him and Kakashi slept upon the floor. Naruto woke up in the morning with the sun shining in his face. He noticed Jade was gone "must be training" Naruto mumbled as he headed towards the bathroom. Naruto opened the door to see a naked Jade right in front of him, she had c-cup breasts and an hourglass figure "eeeeek, Pervert" Jade shouted before slapping Naruto. Naruto tried to explain to Jade, who was sitting on the couch dressed now "I thought you were out training, I usually am" Jade looked angered "I will let this go, if you teach me something I don't know. Since you're supposedly jounin level then you must know something" Naruto nodded as he told her to follow him. Out in his training field Naruto decided to teach Jade tree climbing as that was the simplest thing he knew. After several hours Jade finally completed the task.

"Ok team we will go training, follow me" Kakashi said, as he led them towards the woods. Kakashi soon came to a training ground "wow this is more equipped than the Konoha's training grounds" Naruto pooped up "thank you I made it all myself" Kakashi decided that nothing was impossible for this eccentric blonde. "Ah Naruto-san why not join us for training" Naruto shrugged "I don't see why not, I already taught 'Sasuke' how to tree walk when the others complete tree climbing have them come over to me where I will teach them water walking" Kakashi nodded a little surprised Naruto taught one of his students.

Naruto took Jade with him to teach her water walking "ok the goal is to channel and warp the chakra to your feet to match the waves so you can walk upon the water" after a few failures Jade shouted how impossible this was. Naruto jumped out into the water and stood on top of it. "Try channeling the right amount each time, the only way to gain strength is to work hard" Naruto told her. Soon the other team mates joined them and they all completed the task together through team work.

A week had passed since Naruto and Kakashi had started training the team. They were all high chunin level by the end of the week, with the exception of Sakura, she just sat and watched her precious 'Sasuke-kun' leaving her and mid genin. The group went to the bridge with the family. They soon found that Zabuza and the Hunter Nin were there. "Hello hunter nin-san, if you wish to survive this encounter why not join us, otherwise that pig Gatou will try to kill you" Naruto stated a little cold at the end. Zabuza was about to attack when they heard a voice on the other side of the bridge. The group saw a short portly man in an expensive looking suit "well guess those brats found me out, oh well I'll just kill you all" Gatou claimed as he had a thousand bandits behind him. The bandits charged "the one who kills the bridge builder can have first crack at the women" this drove the bandits even further into frenzy.

"Well there you have it, join us and we can stop him" Naruto stated calmly. "You got a deal brat, as long as I get to kill him personally" Zabuza stated coldly, Naruto nodded his assent. The three jounin rank shinobi started going through handseals "Fire style: fireball jutsu/water style:water dragon jutsu/ wind style: slicing wind palm" the three shouted, crushing the force before them. The only one left alive was Gatou; Zabuza approached him until Naruto grabbed him. "P-please if you don't kill me I will give you anything" Naruto thought this through " I want your pin and the code to your safe" Gatou furiously scribbled down the numbers needed so he could survive "have at Zabuza" Naruto gave an evil grin after grabbing the numbers.

"You promised you wouldn't kill me" shouted Gatou "Yeah I promised _I_ wouldn't kill you I never said anything about Zabuza killing you or not" Naruto finished as Zabuza brought his beheading sword down. A week after Gatou's death Tazuna finished the bridge "so your leaving huh?" Naruto asked Jade, she just nodded. The team soon left and Naruto turned towards Zabuza and Haku "well I have an offer for you guys, I plan on starting my own hidden village here in wave, I would like you guys to join it, in exchange I will help you guys with the civil war in Kiri" Zabuza was contemplating the kids offer before Haku spoke "if it is alright with Zabuza-sama I wouldn't mind it, besides we know some missing nin that would be good for the village" Zabuza, after hearing Haku's statement, decided to join up. "Alright gaki you have a deal, but if you betray us I won't hesitate to kill you" Naruto nodded "that is fair, give me a month to train and we will be on our way" Zabuza decided to go with it.

Naruto decided to train Haku and Zabuza in that time to be S-rank shinobi, while he trained to be even stronger than them. Soon a month had passed and the Ninja were on their way to Kirigakure to help in the rebellion. Naruto never realized he would be meeting a certain member of a group there.

**Haades: well I will be continuing this story; I like how it turned out. This will be a harem fanfic but before I give a list I must tell you. Flamers Will Not Be Tolerated. And I'm looking for a beta reader to tell me what they think. Your reviews are wanted**

**List thus far: (open to ideas)**

**Jade (fem. Sasuke)**

**Yuugito**

**Samui**

**Hinata**

**O.C.**

**Haades: Now remember I am open to any others (NO YAOI) and my O.C. will be the princess of a created land I call diamond country. This country will have the technology to melt diamonds to create into weapons, armor, and the like.**


End file.
